


magic hands

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [24]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taemin & Jongin’s forgetfulness works against them. Or God’s punishing them for failing at Lent. One or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9479.html#cutid3) in November 2014.

Three weeks later and they’re still being teased about the spectacular failure that was their attempt at giving up sex for Lent, but Taemin is unfazed. “It was a bad idea, anyway,” he tells Jongin now. “Sex is glorifying God. We should have _more_ of it.”

Jongin just looks at him, trying hard to seem unimpressed. “ _Really_?”

“The prostate is His gift to us, Jongin,” Taemin says solemnly.

“Is that a hint?” Jongin asks, and Taemin grins.

Usually Taemin draws the foreplay out, likes it best when he has Jongin strung out and begging, but during these last few weeks it’s like he wants as much as he can get as soon as he can get it. It’s not long at all before he has them both naked and has pulled Jongin down on top of him.

Taemin’s cock is hot and hard against his, the sensation incredible as Jongin fists both together. Taemin helps at first, though his hand falls away soon enough, and he’s soon too far gone to even return Jongin’s kisses. It’s rare, Jongin having a clearer head in bed than Taemin, and Jongin savors it, kissing all over Taemin’s face, sucking a mark over the pounding pulse point in Taemin’s neck, listening greedily to Taemin’s breathless, broken pleas for more.

“Come on, Jongin, I need you in me, come on-” Taemin spreads his legs even further and writhes against him, his heated stare boring into the side of Jongin’s face as Jongin digs around under the pillow for lube—then goes still as Jongin frowns and keeps searching. “Jongin?”

“What did you do with the lube?” Jongin asks.

“Threw it out.” Taemin props himself up on his elbows, kiss-swollen lips drawing down into a frown. “There was barely any left, remember? Where did you put the extra bottle?”

Jongin’s brow furrows in confusion. “What? You were the one that bought more.”

“No, you said you would.”

“Didn’t I give it to you to buy?”

Taemin shakes his head, and Jongin laughs in disbelief, letting his head drop onto Taemin’s chest. “ _Again_?” Of the many things he and Taemin have in common, their absent-mindedness is definitely the most inconvenient. “Are you sure God’s not mad about us failing Lent?” Jongin adds, only half-joking.

“… maybe we should say some extra prayers,” Taemin says at last. “After you go steal Baekhyun’s lube.”


End file.
